Spawn Incursions
Spawn Incursions are invasions of spawn by a particular, usually strong, group in which the group attempts to hold spawn for a period of time, slaughter enemies, persecute newfags, and mostly get attention and fame. Currently, there has been 6 incursions of spawn. The first three incursions were all caused by Valkyria, while the 4th was caused with betrayal drama between a “rusher” and Fit, 5th was caused by the player jared2013, and the 6th was started by Sato. Note: The information of the first three incursions is from Sato86 on www.jamesrustles.com Forward Operation Bases Forward Operation Bases (FOB for short) are bases built by incursion-eers as foothold bases around spawn during an incursion. These bases are mainly used by the players in order to rest, repair armor, set spawn points, re stack on food and gear, etc. They can vary from being small bases made of cobble to large monster bases made of rare and luxurious blocks. Currently, FOB's are usually being made out of pure obsidian following the construction of Wrath Outpost. Doing this is supposed to make FOB's look intimidating and sustain structure over long periods of time to act as "permanent marks" on the server due to obsidian being able to sustain a lot of damage. Notable FOB's * Wrath Outpost * Baghdad * NFE * Fourth Reich's FOB * Wrath of VoCo * 2k2k * Fubster Spawn Camp * Spawn slave labor camps First Incursion The “Boredom” Incursion Base of Origin: Valkyria Spawn Base: 2k2k. Estimated duration: 1 week The First Spawn incursion happened during June, 2013 " Yes, the first incursion was motivated by boredom. At the time we didn’t even call it incursion… This is now June of 2013. The first version of Valkyria is almost complete regarding the buildings and most basemates were tired of building and basing. Hindejd, one of five founders of Valkyria came to us with the idea of “invading” spawn. Usually that idea would be refused, but the conditions were perfect because of the 1.4.7. Everyone at Valkyria was extremely well equipped with Kino duped armor, tools and weapons which means we would have a chance to stand equal to any veteran spawn killer we could find. We accepted this idea and marched to spawn, but not all together. Some people went a few days ahead of the rest, like Drewbookman and Hinderjd. They were important to settle some farms to sustain us. Half of the players of Valkyria were not online at the time or refused to come. After walking for hours at spawn and killing all the withers we could find, we decided to settle at 2k2k. 2k2k was a symbolic place for players like hinder, coldwave and knightvista, since it was a former Facepunch base. The newfag haven of Phagocytic. That was the main reason why we picked it. The place was not in bad conditions despite a giant lavacast. The underground was beautiful. But despite the good start, the first incursion became a mess. People started to separate to pursue their goals at spawn. We were not organized at the time, so 2k2k soon fell to griefers. Some of us also died, including me. This was due to the fact that even with good equipment, some of us still lacked the PVP experience. Spawn also made its role by killing some of us by fall damage. The whole event lasted only 1 week with a few ripples because some members remained at spawn for a bit more time. The First Incursion failed… But no one really cared about it at the time. We wanted a challenge and we bite more than we could chew." Groups Involved * Valkyria * Random Spawnfags Second Incursion The Chaotic Incursion (AKA The IGN Incursion) Base of Origin: Belegost, Valkyria, Rhadamantis. Spawn Base: Fubster Spawn Camp, NFE. Estimated duration: 2 months and half The Second Incursion occurred during August of 2013. It was also the longest incursion to date. "Yes, this one was even messier than the first. The Second Incursion was marked by the lack of organization and surprising collaboration between the players involved. Unlike the first one, everyone's goals were the same: occupy spawn and kill everyone you see. Some of its (good) standards would become a reference for the third one. It happened after Belegost, the base that was supposed substitute Valkyria was accidentally leaked by Coldwave when he used Adolf client. This scattered the Valkyrians a lot. Some came with me to Rhadamantis, but some didn’t. Tired of running, some people went to their solo bases or friends. Soon after Rhada, I stopped playing for a few months. I returned to 2b2t in August and was immediately invited by Pyrobyte to come to spawn and join this new invasion that was going on. 2b2t players numbers increased by this IGN post where 2b2t was considered one of the 6 greatest wonders of Minecraft. This motivated some veterans and Valkyrians to take arms and go to spawn to get some “fresh meat”. The Second Incursion base started as a dirt hut built by Fubster. A few days later, a whole base took shape and served as a foundation for the impressive 2 months and half of occupation. Fubster, Pompano, Pyrobyte and I were the captains and administrators. We built roads, bases and beacons. But all of these improvements were used to maximize the killing and make it easier to patrol all directions. We would judge who was worthy or not to join the event. The fact is that the second incursion was a genocide of newcomers. It brutally broke the players income and gave them a taste of how awful 2b2t can be. New players would be stalked and killed all day, every day. Week after week. Some earned our mercy, but most didn’t. At the time, I considered it fun, but looking back now, I see that this incursion might have made a disservice to 2b2t by eliminating a chance of 2b2t to get more regular players from the IGN advertising. The few that decided to stay after being killed and persecuted at those times, remember those days with a bitter taste. I know this because some today are my friends. [This --> https://youtu.be/qun-6zB1zws?t=1m50s Is an external link to the video in question that dropped Jun 20th 2013. I joined (Docsmurf) as the direct result of this video and was able to escape spawn and set up a temp base around 60K before the bulk of the Second incursion landed] The only good act we did back there was defend NFE from newfag raids and potential griefers. Thousands of new players were killed according to estimates. However, something good came up from this Incursion. It made possible the rebuilding of Valkyria by reuniting the crew again and even adding more people to it. The base wouldn’t shine again and become a legend without all the death and mayhem we caused at Spawn. The Second Incursion was a necessary evil." Groups Involved * Valkyria * IGN newfags Third Incursion The Wrath Incursion Base of Origin: Asgard II, Rebellion, Frontline FOB. Spawn Base: Volunteers Base, Wrath of Spawn. Estimated duration: Exactly 1 month The Third Incursion occurred during May of 2015. It started on the 29th of April, 2015, two years after the founding of Valkyria. "It’s not just for the base name. The third incursion was mainly motivated by anger and frustration. Asgard II was recently destroyed and most of the 30 members were caught by this feeling of hate. I knew that if I let this situation go unchecked, the members would scatter again like it happened at Belegost. So I called a new Incursion and took advantage of the Asgardian’s revolt and anger to fuel this new event. Before A2 was destroyed, calling a new incursion was something unthinkable to me, because of how senselessly violent the last one was. But If I had to call a new one to maintain the unity of our group, then I decided to organize it the best I could. I projected the Third Incursion to be an event less violent than the third and more creative and open to everyone. And it worked beautifully. Thanks to 1.4.7 dupe stashes, all of the Asgardian received stacks of god apples while they forged their own equipment at FOB. Pyrobyte’s help in the construction of Wrath Outpost was absolutely vital. He alone made it possible for SIB to happen. My original plans for the base were much more humble and difficult. We also built monuments at spawn and rebuilt the core. We patrolled some spawn bases and killed players too, but a lot less than the previous one. The event also served as a place for people to work together. A opportunity for players to meet and collaborate, due everyone that decided to side with the incursion (with the exception of the KOS list) would be welcomed to work with us and help with any task. Great contributions from volunteers like Bammerbeast and Dorquemada surprised me a lot. To me, I feel that the Third Incursion was a giant “Fuck You” to all the few that hate this group and mocked the destruction of A2. It was a huge and unexpected show of force and determination from the members involved at the very deep core of the server. It was also an open invitation for our enemies to show their faces, which they did… Most of them were killed countless times. Some had to face the indignity to run for their safety and combat log. The Third Incursion surpassed my expectations, concluding as a successful event and making possible Asgard II rest in peace in our hearts and move on to new challenges." This Incursion was also known for several exploits used, such as infinite blocks and mob spawning. Groups Involved * Valkyria * Oremonger's group * The Tyranny Mini Incursion The VICE Incursion Base of Origin: N/A Spawn Base: Most likely Valkyrian spawn bases and other forward operation bases Estimated Duration: October, 2015 - ??? ' ' VICE's Mini Incursion was a small incursion that took place 7 months after the third incursion. When a person known as Andrew Paul posted an article titled "the worst place in minecraft" on motherboard.vice.com on October 5th, 2015, it brought a decent amount of attention to the server. This sparked a small amount of flooding to the server however was not as severe as the IGN article post, causing the 2nd Incursion, let alone the Rusher flood. The people from VICE were quickly dissipated from the server by the oldfags. Their was another article posted on the website rockpapershotgun.com Fourth Incursion The Rusher Incursion Base of Origin: Crystal Islands Spawn Base: Several hidden forward operation bases, Moscow, and Baghdad Estimated duration: July 24th, 2016 - September 1st, 2016 The Fourth Incursion was comparable in length to the Third Incursion. This Incursion was started by jared2013 due to the Rusher invasion of the server when all other attempts by individual players to slow the flow of Rushers failed. At some point, jared2013 abandoned the server for one of his many short-term hiatuses and Sato86 took the reigns of the Fourth Incursion for a period of time. The Fourth Incursion is considered a separate entity from Team Veteran, due to much of the rejection of Fit's careless integration of newfags and his Youtube shilling. Suspicions, that were later found to be correct, of Fit collaborating with TheCampingRusher was also a contributing factor of keeping Fit at arm's length. Despite what some think, Fit was not involved with Fourth Incursion activities, and only ever came on the Fourth Incursion discord to gain information about ongoing events he was not a part of or to advertise his videos. During the Incursion, large amounts of Rushers were killed and several enemy bases were griefed by Team Veteran, The 4th Reich, and the Fourth Incursion. As time dragged on, spawn became deserted with no one left but those using End Crystals to suicide those who were dumb enough to stay in spawn. Eventually, there would be internal conflicts that resulted in the destruction of 2 bases including Baghdad and Medina. However no major amount of resources were lost on their part. The bases were for resting, repairing and food. With bed bombing and End Crystal bombings becoming the new norm, the Fourth Incursion changed their tactics accordingly and followed DemonElite119's move in creating lag machines in order to disrupt any progress by newfags or Youtubers. Despite this, TheCampingRusher still kept playing on the server (despite the lag machines not allowing him to make a base), which essentially caused the Incursion to fail. However, not long after the 4th Incursion, Rusher left for the first time from 2b2t due to him losing ideas for his youtube series and the start of school. Groups Involved * Team Veteran * Team Rusher * The Resistance * Peacekeepers * The 4th Reich * Team Aurora (towards the end) * several other smaller fagtions and groups Members Involved * Sharpie * Sun_Wukon * UselessIsUseful * LosAngeles173 * BastiVC * Sato86 * Marksman77 * Fit * JoshGreep * EX0DlSS * Kinorana * Jacktherippa * Offtopia * Caines_Law * revilo268 * Mr360infinity * Coldwave * RainbowCat * xcc2 * Bammerbeast * LoliLicker * Thrax_Keyholder * nukkuh * viooltje * Parthicus * jddinger * Beezlesnort * WowGain * stupidwalrus * torogadude * DocSmurf * trapbob * Byrnsy * Legato_ * pYrO1v1aniac * _Henry_ * doctrzombie * CSPAN * mrwalker4 * DemonElite119 * Loosh Fifth Incursion The Meme Incursion (AKA The 11/11 Dupe Incursion) Base of Origin: N/A Spawn Base: 4th Reich Obsidian Forward Operation Base Estimated duration: November 23rd, 2016 - December 11th, 2016 The "Fifth Incursion" was announced by jared2013 on November 23rd, 2016 on the 2b2t subreddit. The Fifth Incursion was a coalition of The 4th Reich, stragglers of the 4th Incursion, and some of the remaining oldfags and midfags that remained on the server despite the chaos during the The Rusher War. The initial goals for the incursion was to make an obsidian wall around spawn, level spawn, remove lava casts and all water within the 400x400 radius, and build an obsidian town in order to contain spawnfags in the region, now that the 1.11 update made escaping spawn easier. It was a balancing act. Later goals were added to make advances against The Vortex Coalition wherever possible and to hunt for the numerous dupe stashes that came about from the 11/11 Dupe. However, as the Incursion went on, it was turning out to be more of a meme than an actual incursion. The fact that most people didn't take the incursion too seriously makes this a Meme Incursion if anything on the subreddit. There has been some action throughout the "Incursion" however minimal. There have been the presence of numerous individuals (mostly new players looking to PvP) armed with enchanted weapons and in enchanted armor, however combat has been minimal. The incursion was relatively quiet, with most resources being put toward containment rather than combat. There was progress in constructing the obsidian containment wall, however it had been slowed due to interference from Team Aurora and concerns about waves of French newfags thanks to AgentGB and his video which advertised the server. Eventually, construction was never completed due to the massive amounts of withers spawned on the wall by several players. There has been a brief command structure problem, with jared2013's stash supposedly being discovered and griefed. Enraged, he took another hiatus. DemonElite119 took command of tactical operations to keep the Fifth Incursion operational and in line with its goals, while Tim_Mcnukepants focused efforts on building the spawn base of the Fifth Incursion. The 5th Incursion eventually failed and officially ended on December 11th, 2016. The reason for its failure was that jared2013 got bored of the Incursion, the spawn bombing did not happen because the group behind the bombing has been disbanded and the wall project has failed after the walls got withered by various players. The only thing that was a slight success in the entire incursion was an obsidian base in which the 4th Reich built (supposed to be the obsidian town mentioned earlier however remained a forward operations base), however the location of this base was leaked and griefed heavily. Overall, the Incursion ended up a meme and had almost become a real incursion if AgentGB made a series on 2b2t if the community hadn't completely spammed the shit out of him with hate comments. What has often been overlooked was DemonElite119's betrayal of the very incursion he sought to keep afloat. As Tim_McNukepants went rogue and was disregarding any tactical plans to properly quarantine spawn and was working essentially on his own with random newfags that he invited unilaterally alongside his 4th Reich companions, DemonElite119 eventually leaked the location of the Fifth Incursion Forward Operating Base to NedaT and her companions, as well as to Drewbookman. Drewbookman would go on to spam the coordinates to the base, while NedaT rallied her forces, and a third group also appeared looking to grief the base. DemonElite119 self admittedly stuck around and pretended to fight, while planting withers within the base and attempting to protect a couple of individuals he still saw to be loyal companions, such as _Henry_ and Sun_Wukon. His betrayal was suspected but never proven until DemonElite119 himself admitted to leaking the coordinates to the base. Groups Involved * The 4th Reich * Some Veterans * Various oldfags and midfags * Team Aurora * The Vortex Coalition * Team Pepsi (towards the end) * Blind Eye Clan * Peacekeepers (kinda) * Team Coca Cola (kinda) (towards the end) Sixth Incursion The Ant Incursion Base of Origin: N/A Spawn Base: Gulag Spawn Camps (not official) Estimated duration: Apri 3rd 2018 - May 3rd 2018 The Sixth Incursion was started by Sato on April 3rd, 2018. It was confirmed that AntVenom would be making a video on 2b2t that day, set to release at 16:00 EST. At that time, AntVenom, who has over 2 million subscribers, made a video called "The Face of Minecraft Anarchy" in which he explains the synopsis of what 2b2t is.In his video, he explains the good and bad sides of 2b2t, including a clear warning to his subscribers about the foul and toxic behavior of 2b2t players. Later that day, the 6th incursion began on the temp map, that was created because the new hardware was sometimes experiencing intense lag and Hausemaster wanted to port the map to new hardware yet again. A small End base was built by members of Spawn Masons, Emperium, Asylum, Donfuer, VoCo, NJHI, Fursecutioners, Team Veteran, and The Soviets on the temp map. A wave of "Ants" or "Antfags" joined the temp map following the video's release and server player counts were seen as high as 350+. The leaders of the 8 groups mentioned earlier planned for the incursion. Back on the main map, the incursion fighting kicked into full gear. A few other groups decided to join in on the Incursion, such as the Imperialists. Members of the incursion decided to build an obsidian wall around 1k of spawn. The obisidan used to make the wall was obtained through slave labor camps at both nether and overworld (0,0) built by incursion members. New players would be captured and forced to mine obsidian, if they didn't comply they were killed. This was the first known time in server history where slave labor was used on a massive scale. The Great Obsidian Wall was named the largest community project ever completed in server history. But once the great wall of spawn was completed, many players who had previously been fighting alongside the rest of the incursion turned against it, and began to grief the wall with withers. The incursion continued to kill and enslave new players even while fighting the protect and repair the wall, up until the end of the incursion. 14 million subscriber YouTuber PopularMMOs was also seen logging into the server during the incursion, he was killed at nether spawn by Virl. He claims he will not make a video on the server but is simply "having fun." The Obsidian Wall project around 1k of spawn was completed on April 24th, 2018. This was one of the main goals of the incursion. The incursion officially ended on May 3rd, 2018, one month after it started, players counts were going back to normal by the incursion's end. The Incursion was considered a success, even though the obsidian wall has not proven effective due to being rather easy to get through. Category:History Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Incursions